Well, That's Humiliating
by PurpleCoverseAnnabeth
Summary: Usually when Percy and Annabeth go out to eat it's the waitresses who flirt with Percy . But not this time ... Percy is oblivious and Annabeth can't help but laugh . Set after HoO series . No hate or discrimination towards homosexuals intended .


**Well, That's Humiliating**

**A.N.: **_This weird idea popped into my head when I went out for dinner with my grandparents on Friday night. I saw a waiter who wore the tightest jeans ever and walked a certain way that I'm almost positive he's homosexual. I'm not saying that every guy who wears tight jeans is homosexual; he just reminded me of someone who is. _

_Then I wondered what would happen if Percabeth were out to eat and happened to have a homosexual waiter… _

_This unfolded…_

**Disclaimer: **_I have no ownership over Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus of any of the characters. Full rights go to Rick Riordan, the Troll King. _

**Note: **_I am still in the process of editing Forbidden Romance and have done most of it. There are still a few chapters to go. Please go and re-read it if you have been following the story because I have edited all the mistakes I made and it makes much more sense now. _

_Also, I am still working on the long one-shot I've been promising for ages. I have a week of school holidays now, so hopefully in that time I can finish that story, finish editing FR and post a new chapter for it. _

XXXX

As son as Percy saw that their waiter was a guy he became extremely cautious. Usually when he and Annabeth went out to eat the waiters would try to hit on Annabeth and the waitresses on Percy. Of course, both of them knew that nobody, restaurant employee or not, could break them up, but it still ticked them off when someone very obviously flirted with the other.

So, when the stylishly dressed but still in uniform teenage guy approached them and asked if he could be of assistance Percy immediately wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist.

She smiled up at him, her eyes telling him to relax. But how was he supposed to relax when their waiter was probably a few moments away from attempting to sweep Annabeth off her feet? No, Percy had to send a message to all the other guys in a one mile radius that Annabeth was _his_ and after all they had been through there was no way he was letting her go.

(Of course, if he called her 'his' to her face he would have a hand imprinted into his cheek for a week.)

He glared at the back of the guy's head the whole way to their table and then made a show of pulling Annabeth's chair out for her. He sat down and took the menu that was handed to him and began trying to decipher the words written there that were muddled up by his dyslexia.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the waiter asked.

"A lemon iced tea, please," Annabeth replied.

"And for you?" he asked, turning to Percy and staring into his face.

"Uhm… A blue milkshake for me.'

"Bubblegum flavour?"

"If that's what the blue one is."

The waiter jotted down the drink order before strutting away.

Percy went back to squinting at his menu while Annabeth watched him over the top of hers.

"Why do you always get so protective?" she finally asked.

Percy sighed. "I don't know. I guess it's because I want those guys that try to hit on you to know that you're already with me and nothing's going to change that."

Annabeth smiled. "That's very sweet of you, Seaweed Brain. But I'm not going anywhere, so you don't need to worry."

"I know," Percy replied. "But I still feel like I have to."

Annabeth was about to reply, but then the waiter came back with their drinks. After putting both glasses on the table he turned to Annabeth. She noticed that his nametag read Melvin.

"Ready to order?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I'll have the chicken salad please," she replied.

Melvin turned to Percy and smiled widely. "And what can I get for you?" he asked eagerly.

"Just a cheese burger and fries," Percy answered, not even looking at him.

Melvin's face fell as he scribbled on his note pad before walking away once again.

Annabeth watched him with an amused expression on her face.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"You do realise the waiter is gay, don't you?" she replied, holding in a chuckle.

"What?" Percy asked, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Yeah, he's been ignoring me completely…" Annabeth continued still trying not to laugh.

"What? But…"

"But he's been hitting on you instead!"

Annabeth could no longer control herself, and burst out laughing so loudly that Melvin looked over at their table from the kitchen door.

Percy, as usual, remained totally oblivious.

"But… But… He's been checking you out!" he argued.

"No, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth replied, now exasperated with her boyfriend. "He's been checking _you _out."

Percy sat at the table, staring at Annabeth, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. He slowly began to piece the puzzle together, and the expression on his face grew more and more amusing by the second. Annabeth began to hiccough and held her hand in front of her mouth to hide her grin.

"A gay dude…" Percy began. "Has been making a move… on _me_?"

Annabeth hiccoughed and nodded from behind her hand.

Percy sat back in his chair and blinked, a look of total disbelief on his face. Eventually he seemed to recover.

"Well, I always knew I was hot. I just never imagined another guy thinking that." He grinned cheekily and lopsidedly at the girl across the table from him.

"For a Seaweed Brain you have a huge ego," she said, with the first straight face since they had sat down.

"You love me for it," he retorted with a smirk and Annabeth smiled back.

Their food arrived and Melvin continued to pay extra attention to the son of Poseidon and even glanced over his shoulder when he walked away.

Percy and Annabeth talked and laughed throughout the meal, laughing even harder when they noticed the sour looks Melvin was shooting in Annabeth's direction.

The best part of the meal, in Annabeth's opinion that is, was when Percy asked for the cheque.

Melvin strutted towards them when Percy waved him over, attempting to swing his hips and making Annabeth chuckle behind her hand. Percy avoided eye contact when he asked for the cheque, despite the waiter smiling 'seductively' the whole time. The waiter then walked over to the computer to print out the receipt, scribbled something on the bottom and then strutted back to the couple.

He handed Percy the cheque with a wink before walking off again.

Percy took a deep breath before looking down at the printed-paper in front of him.

Annabeth watched him pale and then turn about a hundred shades of red. She grinned.

"So what does it say?" she asked curiously with a smile on her face.

Percy just stared at the cheque and shook his head very quickly from side to side.

"Let me see!" Annabeth coaxed, still grinning.

Percy didn't say anything, just slowly reached his hand across the table to pass the cheque to his girlfriend. Annabeth snatched it out of his hand, scanned it quickly, and burst out laughing once again.

_Hey sexy ;)_

_Give me a call sometime_

_Xoxo_

_- Melvin_

Underneath the note a cell phone number was scribbled in black ink.

Annabeth laughed even harder and Percy turned even redder. He covered his face with his hands and leaned forwards to rest his head on the table.

"Please stop laughing," he mumbled from between his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth replied. "But this is so funny!"

"I hate you."

Keeping his head on the table, Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of bills to pay for their meal. He counted out the exact amount (making sure to not leave a tip), threw it down on the table, stood up, grabbed Annabeth's hand and raced for the door, leaving Melvin to watch them go with a disappointed expression.

"Call me!" he yelled after the retreating couple.

Percy threw away the cheque with the note on in the first trashcan he saw.

Annabeth threaded her fingers through his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to tell everyone that you got hit on by a gay guy and didn't even notice!"

"Shut up, smart ass," Percy replied, before turning to kiss her quickly on the lips.

They walked back to Percy's apartment, hand in hand, Percy still blushing slightly and Annabeth still chuckling every now and then.

XXXX

**A.N.: **_OK. So I'm not sure about this one really, haha! Tell me what you thought about it; I'd really like to know if I succeed in being funny, though I doubt it. _

_Anyway, leave a review telling me what you thought! _

_And look out for more edited chapters of Forbidden Romance!_


End file.
